Acquiescing to the Unrequitted
by Luck Laden Lefty
Summary: An Espeon attempts to meddle in affairs of the heart and pays the price


A purplish pink cat crouches down low into the grass in an attempt to make itself more surreptitious. Its eyes are steely and focused as it stares seemingly at nothing, and to the untrained eye it would seem that way, but the cat creature was most definitely pining after something off in the distance. A few yards away from where the creature was crouched down in predatory alertness was a bevy of unassuming Pokemon, engaging in general palaver with one another.

The creature waits in longsuffering silence as the crowd of Pokemon starts to slowly dissipate, until there are only three left in the group. Its eyes almost instantly snap to one of the trio, a particularly attractive looking Vaporeon with stunning jade eyes. The being crouches lower still, retaining an impossibly low stance as it readies the next phase of its plan. Due to it's awkward positioning in the verdant brush, the three Pokemon are no longer in his direct line of sight, it is now relying solely on the discordance of voices in front of him, and the glint of the Vaporeon's resplendent scales in the bright midday sky.

It composes itself for a moment before letting out a soft grunt as a theatrically large pink heart squeezes its way out of the gem on its forehead. He watches as his volley brushes gently past the errant blades of grass, flying in lolloping bounds, not ten feet from its target.

Just as he can feel the exciting rush of victory pump through his veins, a raucous commotion is heard off in the distance, prompting the trio of Pokemon to abruptly stop their conversation and crane their heads to the right to investigate the source of the noise. Not three seconds after the disruption occurs a Typhlosion and a Zangoose come tearing out of the grass mere yards away from the trio of Pokemon, causing them to scatter as the two rivals trade blows with one another.

The cat silently curses to himself as the two sparring beings effectively quash his chance at getting some tail, but watches nonetheless as they continue to duke it out. The foes go blow for blow for about ten seconds before the Zangoose delivers a powerful punch to the Typhlosion's head, making it stumble backward awkwardly, before eventually yet haggardly steadying itself.

The Typhlosion's dogged persistence seems to irk the Zangoose as it audibly growls, taking a battle ready stance, claws poised to strike. But just as it's about to make a move a subtle movement draws its attention away.

The pink heart that the third clandestine being had issued orders to not a minute ago comes floating into the crossfire, listing lazily toward the pair. The Typhlosion notices the Znagoose's focus momentarily shift before he eventually smirks and takes on a relaxed air. Perplexed by this the Typhlosion cravenly shifts his gaze to the side, but his reflexes are ultimately too slow as the pink mass comes in contact with his side, briefly merging with the being before getting seemingly sucked into the Pokemon's gut and eventually dissipating.

The affected Pokemon feels an almost overwhelming heat spread throughout his entire body before feeling an eerily copasetic feeling in tandem with the heat. He cracks a content grin and begins to swoon drunkenly as the effects of the heart begin to take hold, making the threatening growl or impending knuckle sandwich seem completely irrelevant.

The love struck Pokemon hits the ground with a groan, satisfied grin still plastered to his face. The Zangoose, feeling triumphant, scoffs, kicks the downed Pokemon in the ribs for good measure, and meanders away feeling satisfied with itself.

The furtive voyeur hiding away in the cover of the grass watches as the scene before him unfolds with his mouth agape. He was so intent on making that Vaporeon fall in love with him if only briefly so he could sate certain…needs and be on his way. He'd aimed his attraction so precisely…so intricately; and that Typhlosion had to clamber into the crossfire and get hit with the damn thing.

The pink cat watched with bated breath as the last vestiges of the Zangoose disappeared from view. He waits for a cautious minute before tentatively wending his way through the grass, each step cravenly delicate; as to not alert the downed form ahead of its presence.

The feline finally makes it to the edge of the grassy enclosure, still keeping to the ensconcing cover of the grass as he cautiously peers out at the fire type. He waits for another handful of seconds, looking both ways as if crossing a street, before gutlessly stepping out into the vast openness of the clearing, the Typhlosion the only other being around.

He makes his way over to the downed Pokemon and peers into its eyes, taking the fact that its eyes are closed to be a good sign. He gives the fire type a cursory once over, noticing a gentle rise of all of its chest and a few scrapes and bruises.

He rests himself on his haunches and scans the open field, spotting a pond not far from they're position. The feline steels himself; jewel on its head glowing brightly as it concentrates. A brief flash of the jewel and then its entire body is encased in a resplendent purplish pink glow. And as it shines, water from the aforementioned pond begins to rise out from the body independently, coalescing into a sphere before floating over toward the downed fire type and hovering over its head.

Now with the ball of water in his thrall, he releases his hold on the liquid altogether and watches with a slight tinge of amusement as it comes cascading down onto the knocked out Pokemon below.

The badger Pokemon awoke from its daze with a start, bolting upright almost instantly. Taking a couple heaving breaths, it shakes its head lightly before listing its head in a surveying fashion, noticing the stoic looking cat Pokemon sitting a few feet from his position.

Now there is an old saying that if certain Pokemon hit a Pokemon of the same gender with attract, there is a miniscule chance that it will override certain parts of their brain and make the attraction a veritable move in the eyes of nature, but the odds were so low that the cat didn't think the myth to hold any weight. That is…until it saw the way the badger was looking at him.

The fire type's eyes go from a confused jadedness to an unsettling desirousness in almost an instant upon noticing the inconspicuous cat Pokemon sitting idly to its left; an uncharacteristic blush follows the rigid eye contact. But as the badger begins to get up so he can claim the thing he'd recently begun pining after, the much sought after object begins to speak, catching the brunt of his attention.

"Y'know you really should be more careful where you quarrel, you could've seriously injured those three innocent bystanders and-"

Unfortunately the cat never got to finish exhorting the badger as he leapt to his feet, seemingly unaffected by his multitude of cuts and scrapes and lunged at the unsuspecting cat with surprising verve.

Both forms were sent tumbling to the ground; the fire type on top, the psychic type pinned under him. The Espeon stared in alarm at the sizable specimen pinning his shoulders to the ground. A set of strong steady paws, lead into a set of much more powerful but equally impressive forearms. Said forearms were attached to massive shoulders that made up the impressive arm strength that was currently being used to hold him down. Those powerful shoulders blended into an ostensibly powerful looking torso, witch followed in the stead of its impressively muscular legs and thighs.

A predatory smirk was met with the Espeon's look of fear as the Typhlosion moved on of his powerful claws to rest on his victim's chest before taking his free claw and slowly tracing a trail from the bottom of its chest cavity to its crotch. The Espeon, thinking it would surely be split in two begins a bout of feeble struggling as the claw ventures lower. He continues flailing until the offending claw comes in contact with his bits. He lets out a raucous yelp and brings his own paws into the mix in an attempt to remove the offending appendage from his private regions, but stops short when he feels something unexpectedly pleasurable.

The Typhlosion had taken his errant claw and was tracing delicate circles around the Espeon's bits, making its toes reflexively curl and its breath hitch in its throat.

"W-what're you doing?" The Espeon breathed out, breath coming in curt gasps.

He receives no reply as the claw now takes to attacking swelling protrusion between the cat's legs, beleaguering the exposed flesh with its deceivingly delicate touch. The Espeon arches his back, vocalizing his ardent pants as his exceedingly sensitive flesh is pleasured so expertly, already at full mast and throbbing hard.

But just as quickly as it came, the invading claw is taken away, prompting the Espeon to peak a bleary eye at its attacker, who was now hunched over its prey, head dangerously close to its chest. But no, lethal bite comes; instead a prehensile, wet appendage slithers its way out from between the forebodingly sharp teeth and makes contact with his fur.

The genial warmth of the slender appendage makes the Espeon groan despite himself. His exclamations only grow bolder as the wet muscle is directed downward toward his crotch, running over his navel before stopping just short of its suspected goal. The Espeon does not move from its supine position, but merely places his paws on the back of the Typhlosion's head, softly goading him to continue his heavenly ministrations. He is dutifully obliged as the tongue spurs back to life and continues to wend its way down the Espeon's slender body, finally reaching its destination, crumbling any shred of will the Espeon might've had prior to making contact with his genitals.

A sharp intake of air begat the contact that the cat was craving, its back arching even further off the grassy verdant earth, paws involuntarily clutching the back of the Typhlosion's head. The tongue trails itself up the length of the Espeon's genitals, swirling itself around the tip, forcing it to relinquish some of its nectar and drawing an incipient moan from its owner. The extreme rush of unabated pleasure from the slippery invader spurs the Espeon's efforts at making the fire type cede to his will, increasing the pressure on the back of the badger's head. Again the badger obliges, lowering its head to the exposed length and abruptly engulfing it into the confines of its jaws.

The Espeon lets loose a cry of pleasure as the powerful jaws cradle his length surprisingly tenderly, the tongue working to coax more cries of bliss from the psychic type. He could feel it running down the length of his shaft before slinking its way back up to tease the overly sensitive tip, drawing a moan every time it did.

The Espeon kept its paws planted firmly on the back of the Typhlosion's head, urging it to make him writhe in carnal delight, and it seemed to be getting its wish. Its breath was coming out in haggardly short exhalations, its eyes screwed shut so firmly it was seeing spots, its crotch alight with the fires of a dangerously fervent passion threatening to engulf his body and stall his heart.

He could feel himself nearing his limit, the dubiously pleasurable pressure nestling itself somewhere in the confines of his shaft was steadily increasing with each stroke of the Typhlosion's tongue, nudging him ever closer to the sweet impending release he was craving. The doggedly persistent pressure eventually turned into a coquettish tingle at the base of his shaft and rather quickly traveled its way up the shaft and into the tip where it stationed itself, burning away at the Espeon's nerve, an ardent forewarning for the psychic type.

The premonition was not far off the mark, because not seconds after he'd felt it, he'd tried to alert his assailant that he was about to blow. Unfortunately for him, he was too slow on the draw. But even if he wasn't his vocal cords did not seem to want to cooperate and he could only utter a slew of incoherent grunts as the prophesied flood burst forth and he came hard into the unsuspecting Pokemon's maw with a harsh cry.

Rope after rope of hot and ready baby gravy splashed into the Typhlosion's maw, but he seemed to pay it no mind as he continued to suck hard, milking the Espeon for every last ounce of semen it could produce and nearly making him black out from the pleasure. Once its mouth was coated in the sticky substance, the Typhlosion instinctively began to swallow, purging its maw of the hot white mess, but enjoying it as he did so.

Once he was sure that every last drop of semen was extracted and swallowed, he withdrew his maw from the twitching member and licked his lips, grinning down at the other male who now had his eyes screwed firmly shut and was panting heavily.

The Typhlosion sat on his haunches, patiently waiting for the other being to regain his bearings before assaulting it yet again. He watched the other Pokemon's breathing patterns change from shallow wheezing breaths to more controlled; deeper ones. It eventually picked its head up off of the grass, staring deliriously at its attacker, who retorted with a disturbingly sensuous grin, the Espeon's facial features going crestfallen almost instantly.

He was about to ask why the Typhlosion felt the pressing need to sew his wild oats with him, when he remembered that his attract attack had missed its mark completely, the vestiges of said attack now stewing malevolently inside the Typhlosion's gut, making it lash out in a show of brazen and unrequited passion toward the other male.

Dragging him out of his reverie, the subtle rustling of grass was heard, increasing in volume each passing second. The Espeon hadn't noticed the fire type encroach upon him until it was too late. He attempted to back himself up and make a run for it; and he succeeded in making it onto his stomach before an almost crushing weight pins him down, rendering him immobile.

He wheezes out a curt breath as the weight of the fire type bears down on him, nearly crushing him; his attempts to inhale fall short as he's left gasping for air. The gaunt little Psychic type is convinced he'll be crushed by this surreptitious sexual predator, when suddenly he feels the crushing weight of the being on top of him abruptly lessen, causing him to cough and sputter as he attempts once again to regain his breath.

The Espeon doesn't seem too concerned about why the fire type had just tried to crush him; he was too busy relishing the fact that he once again had a sufficient air flow to his lungs. He took continued heaping breaths; greedily sucking in exorbitant amounts of air from the sudden wellspring of fresh air just to fill his oxygen deprived lungs.

While the Espeon was busy filling its lungs with much needed air, the Typhlosion had an agenda all its own that it intended to carry out. The badger positions both its back legs firmly on the ground behind his victim, placing one of his forepaws on the ground beside the recovering Psychic type and wrapping the other around its middle, effectively trapping it under him.

Feeling the errant claw wrap itself around him shocked the cat into a state of hyper awareness. He could now feel the pressure of the claw digging into his stomach, the hot, billowing breath of the other male blowing hotly into his ear, and a gentle prodding at his backside that made his eyes go wide as dinner plates.

He began to struggle against the powerful arm constricting his lithe body and holding him in place, but the only thing he succeeded in doing was jostling the other Pokemon's member and eliciting a grunt from the larger being. He struggled fruitlessly for a few more seconds before finally giving in and deciding to brace himself for what he knew was about to come.

The Espeon places all four paws squarely on the ground, claws unsheathed in an attempt to find purchase in the verdant grass. He can feel the other Pokemon's paw snake its way out from around his abdomen and place itself between his shoulder blades, pushing his front end to the ground so that his back end is raised into the air, entirely unguarded. He then uses that same paw to coax the Espeon's tail out of the way before moving it to the exposed bud of flesh, rubbing it with a firm but gentle pressure.

The trapped cat lets out a grunt as its backside is stimulated, his tail shooting straight up into the air in a desperate attempt to give his assailant better access to the sensitive nub of flesh; any shred of shame that remained was long gone by this point.

The fire type continues its gentle rubbing for a while before deciding to really give the cat something to moan about. The badger removes his paw from the smaller forms backside, returning it to its place next to the cat before leaning in and once again unsheathing his serpentine tongue, letting it run over the bud of sensitive flesh agonizingly slowly.

The psychic type bleats out an ardent cry of pleasure as its back passage is stimulated by the masterful ministrations of the fire types tongue, back arching and claws digging rivulets in the dirt as the process repeats several times over.

When the salvo of licks finally stops, the Espeon is left panting and out of breath, its tail in the air straight as a board, and its backside completely exposed to the other male in a show of utter submission.

The Typhlosion doesn't even wait for the other Pokemon to recover before beleaguering his backside with another fresh batch of licks, drawing yet more pitiful moans from the cat like creature. Once the bigger creature deemed his entrance slick enough, it withdrew its tongue and returned to its original position, readying itself to penetrate its captor. The skinnier of the two beings feels the gentle prodding return, taking on a bracing stance as he prepares to be violated.

He feels the pressure increase as the protrusion makes its way inside. After the initial pressure disappears he can't help but moan as the intruder slowly spreads him apart, inching its way inside ever so slowly. But his delight is abruptly cut short as the Typhlosion begins to push against the first section of real resistance, making the Psychic type grimace as the pain returns with a sharp stab.

His copasetic look quickly changes into a grimace as his anal muscles put an end to the easy ride. They clench and contract themselves around the foreign object with ruthless abandon, making the fire type's experience all the more pleasurable, but increasing its own discomfort.

The searing pain persists for about twenty seconds before the cat finally starts to become accustomed to having something 4 inches deep in his backside. His muscles begin to relax and the pleasure comes slinking back, catching him off guard and making him silently shiver with raw, carnal pleasure as he is spread open further; his arousal coming back to life with seemingly greater vivacity. But just as he'd become comfortable with the whole situation, a brand new feeling begins to assail him.

Without any type of forewarning, the Typhlosion begins to pull himself out of the other Pokemon, making its grimace return, and its arousal go begin to falter. It pulls itself all the way out of the other beings before unceremoniously picking it up and flipping it on its back. Now that they're both staring at each other, the Typhlosion wastes no time in picking up where it left off, plunging itself back into the warm, tight confines of the much smaller Pokemon.

Little resistance stands in the way of the badger's advancement this time around as he slides the tempered rod back into the other Pokemon with much greater ease than before, a pleasure stricken grimace on his face as his member is expertly caressed by the tantalizingly warm; impossibly tight backside of the form pinned underneath him, coaxing more natural lubricant out of him to make both their jobs a bit easier.

The cat breathes a sigh of relief, as the new sensations return once more. This time, there is no grimacing or unnatural sensation of any kind as the invader slips its way in. He feels the thing gently worm its way up inside of him, instead of grinding in. He lightly groans as the pulsating organ caresses his insides almost lovingly with each inch delivered. His pleasure only increases as the extension of the other pushes further into him, its radiating warmth bathing his colon in a delightfully searing pleasure as it encroaches further into his bowels.

The Typhlosion wasn't fairing any better at keeping its pleasure under wraps. The sheer tightness of the newly deflowered virgin backside was unbelievably incredible, goading him closer to the edge faster than he would've liked. Every thrust administered a heavenly squeeze to his genitals, attempting to milk him for every drop he was worth. He takes a moment to regain his bearing before slowly extracting himself from the backside of the other pokemon; save for the very last inch, and gingerly pushing in again.

The cat creature breathes out a breath as the dominant male begins to enter him yet again. He could do nothing but acquiesce to the treatment he was receiving, but he didn't actually have the will to complain, nor did he want to at this point.

The protrusion advances about another inch before the cat feels an utterly flooring sensation. As the engorged organ makes it way inside of his rectum, it grinds up against the walnut shaped nub of glands lodged within its recesses. Pleasure pervades the cat's entire body, making it go ridged with pleasure as it expresses exactly how good it felt with a chorus of high pitched moans.

His arousal quickly springs back to life, leaking fluids all over himself as the thing hilts itself and the process begins again, albeit much faster this time. He feels every centimeter slide out before being pushed back in again, grinding against the nub of flesh again and causing another shameless bout of pleasure to inundate his senses.

Amidst the heady cloud of pleasure and the robotic movement of its hips, the Typhlosion hears the fevered cries of the other Pokemon which effectively break the chain on his inhibition and allow his libido to run rampant. He quickly ramps up his speed, making both parts of the process coalesce together into a single fluid motion as he begins to really give it to his new found love interest, ramming his tool of the trade into the tight space with a unrelenting force.

The only response he gains from his sudden increase in productivity is a cacophony of pleasure filled noises from the Psychic type, which is all the reinforcement he needs. There is no lapse in his thrusting as he attempts to bring both him and his partner to the paramount of their thresh hold, not holding anything back as he humps for all he's worth. Feral like noises begin to mix themselves in with his pleasure filled grunts as his speed plateaus, his hips nearly a blur as they slam into the other males almost hard enough to bruise.

The male under him is feeling the full effects of his unabated humping. With teeth gritted, toes curled almost painfully, and claws dirty from clawing up the dirt around him, flails around in a fruitless attempt to placate the bone rattling pleasure coursing through his body.

The harried assault continues for another minute and a half before that all too familiar tingling creeps up both males shafts. The Typhlosion feels it first. Attempts to hold it back for as long as he can, but the persistence of the pleasure prevails and he is sent spiraling over the edge. A couple sharp, desperate thrusts later, he lets his accumulated energy loose with a heated cry of passion.

Not missing a beat, the Espeon, brays out its own ardent cry of pleasure as the final two thrusts are delivered and he is also sent tumbling over his threshold. His back arches as he feels undoubtedly his most powerful orgasm to date. The sheer force of the explosion of raw, unabated pleasure rocketing out of the epicenter of his reproductive glands catches him off guard. He writhes on the ground, body flailing about spasmodically, trapped in a state of utter euphoria as he lets loose the pent up sexual energy from the past thirty minutes into a concise minute replete with pleasure, wracking his body to the core.

Both forms are left sweating and panting after their ordeal, not daring move and disturb the tranquility of their afterglow. Eventually the fire type's equipment becomes less belied and he is able to pull himself out of the other Pokemon with a lewd pop. He immediately falls backward, landing on his back, letting oxygen return to his lungs in heaving breaths.

The cat creature moans pitifully as the foreign object is extracted from its ass for the last time. Once the invader is finally out of him and free of his clutches, he feels a strange emptiness that needs to be filled. He whines softly, considering asking the bigger male if he's up for round two, but when he noticed just how worn out the other Pokemon was; and how worn out he felt, he decided against it.

The badger recovers first, inhaling sharply as the ethereal hold the Espeon had on his feelings is finally severed. He sits up groggily, canvassing his surroundings, before he spots the offender lying face up in the grass not ten feet away. He gets up slowly, mind still addled and approaches the other creature with caution; each step deathly silent as he slinks up to the recovering Pokemon.

He finally reaches the other form and peers over at it, noticing its eyes are closed.

"Hey." He attempts to get his attackers attention

The cat cracks an eye open, coming face to face with a very different Typhlosion than the one who was salaciously attacking him not twenty minutes ago. No longer did his eyes hold the same undertones of unabated lust as before. It was as if every trace of affection he'd ever possessed was effectively snuffed out, leaving him to stare down at the cat with dubious eyes. Long gone was his love struck demeanor and persistent lustfulness; replaced with subtle hints of anger and an almost intimidating stoicism. The Espeon knew that he could be in real trouble now

He says nothing, only stares up at the now much bigger looking Pokemon in an attempt to explain himself; he can't think of anything. He believes that his only option at this point is to lie there and wait for the inevitable end.

But nothing comes. No lethal strike, no blind fury from the other, not even irritated shouting or an annoyed grunt. The Espeon contemplates escape, until he notices the Typhlosion staring at the ground, seemingly lost in deep thought.

The larger male continues to ruminate for what seems like forever until he finally finds the courage to speak up, startling the other male.

"Thanks," he starts. "I needed that."

The Espeon couldn't believe its ears. He accidentally ropes the innocent Typhlosion into a situation he might not have been a hundred percent comfortable with, makes him perform oral, and possibly scarring him for life, and now he's thanking him?! But his disbelief abruptly ceases when the badger suddenly grabs him by the chest fur and hoists him up so that their noses are touching.

"But if you ever tell anyone about this, I will hunt you down no matter how far you run and disembowel you with my own two hands. I have a mate and two children, understand?"

The threat couldn't have been more crystal clear; he nodded furiously, reassuring the other that he'd understood. No one was to know what had gone on between these two in this clearing.

"Good," The Typhlosion says simply, dropping the other back onto his sore rear-end before turning on his heels and walking away. The Espeon attempts to walk away as well, struggling to his paws. He takes a shaky step, groaning out in pain as his backside protests vehemently. He tries to take another step before giving up and flopping onto his side, waiting for the pain to subside before trying to go anywhere.

As he lies there, he remembers the searing pleasure that the other Pokemon had provided him. He wasn't gay by any means; in fact, before today ordeal, he found the prospect of two males being together rather off-putting. But when being with another male could supply pleasure that exquisite, he definitely wasn't complaining, even though the…side effects weren't too enjoyable.

He thinks back to the sensation that coursed through his veins when the Typhlosion was pounding into him, remembering the bone-rattling pleasure that he received every time the male trusted into him. He whines quietly to himself as he realizes that to experience that feeling again he'd need to find a…temporary mate of some sorts. And that's exactly what he resolves to do…

Continued sometime later maybe…


End file.
